SÄSONG 1
Säsong 1 innefattar totalt 22 avsnitt som först sändes i USA från den 29 augusti 2005 till den 15 maj 2006. Handlingen fokuserar på Michael Scofields plan att bryta sin bror, Lincoln Burrows, ut ur fängelset Fox River State Penitentiary. Intrigen täcker över sex veckor av karaktärernas liv (från april 11 till maj 27). Ett genomsnitt på 9.2 miljoner tittare antecknades för den första säsongen. Ensemble ---- Huvudkaraktärer *Wentworth Miller - Michael Scofield (22/22) *Dominic Purcell - Lincoln Burrows (22/22) *Robin Tunney - Veronica Donovan(22/22) *Amaury Nolasco - Fernando Sucre (22/22) *Sarah Wayne Callies - Sara Tancredi (22/22) *Wade Williams - Brad Bellick (22/22) *Stacy Keach - Henry Pope (20/22) *Robert Knepper - Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell (19/22) *Paul Adelstein - Paul Kellerman (19/22) *Peter Stormare - John Abruzzi (17/22) *Marshall Allman - Lincoln "LJ" Burrows Jr (11/22) Återkommande karaktärer *Phillip Edward Van Lear - Louis Patterson (19/22) *Frank Grillo - Nick Savrinn (18/22) *Muse Watson - Charles Westmoreland (18/22) *Christian Stolte - Keith Stolte (17/22) *Rockmond Dunbar - Benjamin Miles "C-Note" Franklin (16/22) *Patricia Wettig - Caroline Reynolds (14/22) *Danny McCarthy - Daniel Hale (13/22) *Mac Brandt - Mack Andrews (13/22) *DuShon Monique Brown - Katie Welch (11/22) *Lane Garrison - David "Tweener" Apolskis (9/22) *Matt DeCaro - Roy Geary (8/22) *Michelle Forbes - Samantha Brinker (7/22) *Joseph Nunez - Manche Sanchez (6/22) *Silas Weir Mitchell - Charles "Haywire" Patoshik (6/22) *Peter J. Reinemann - Gus Fiorello (5/22) *Camille Guaty - Maricruz Delgado (5/22) *John Heard - Frank Tancredi (5/22) *Al Sapienza - Philly Falzone (4/22) *Holly Valance - Nika Volek (3/22) *John Billingsley - Terrence Steadman (3/22) Summering ---- Michael Scofield (Wentworth Miller) är en desperat man i en desperat situation. De flesta skulle göra allt som står i deras makt för att aldrig hamna i Fox River fängelset, men Michael gör allt för att komma in. Hans bror Lincoln (Dominic Purcell) har blivit oskyldigt dömd till döden för ett brott han inte begått. Michael rånar i desperation en bank med målet att själv bli inspärrad, och med en invecklad flyktplan rädda både sig själv och brodern ut ur fängelset. För att allt ska gå i lås krävs inte bara mod, skicklighet och tur... dessutom behöver de ta hjälp av några av fängelsets farligaste fångar. Samtidigt får bröderna hjälp från utsidan. Veronica Donovan (Robin Tunney) börjar gräva i vilka som satte Lincoln i fängelse och kommer allt djupare in i en konspiration befattad av USA:s vicepresident. Jagad av agenter från det mystiska Bolaget försöker hon göra allt för att rädda bröderna - och sig själv. Avsnitt ---- Pilot ---- Huvudartikel: Pilot Avsnittsnummer: 01 Skriven av: Paul Scheuring Regisserad av: Brett Ratner Handling: Michael Scofield får sig själv fängslad i Fox River-fängelset som en del utav sin väl utarbetade plan att bryta ut sin bror, Lincoln Burrows, som är oskyldigt dömd till döden. Väl i fängelset träffar han sin cellkamrat, Sucre, och får snart skåda att fängelset inte är någon lekplats. Michael lyckas snabbt få sig ett jobb i fängelseindustrin, ledd av maffiabossen Abruzzi, charma läkaren Dr Sara Tancredi och ställa sig i god dager till fängelsedirektören - allt in i minsta detalj för att följa sin plan och hindra avrättningen av Lincoln. Allen ---- Huvudartikel: Allen Avsnittsnummer: 02 Skriven av: Paul Scheuring Regisserad av: Michael Watkins Handling: Ett raskrig kokas ihop mellan de svarta och vita fångarna i Fox River. Michael försöker hålla sig neutral, men finner det omöjligt då han hamnar mellan då båda gängledarna T-Bag och C-Note. Samtidigt försöker han få tag på en särskild bult för att fortsätta på sin plan att bryta ut Lincoln. Veronica arbetar vidare på att försöka frige Lincoln men hittar bevis som tycks tyda på att han verkligen mördade Terrence Steadman. Cell Test ---- Huvudartikel: Cell Test Avsnittsnummer: 03 Skriven av: Michael Pavone Regisserad av: Brad Turner Handling: Michael testar ifall hans cellkamrat Sucre kan hålla rymningsplanen hemlig eller ej. Samtidigt tänker T-Bag hämnas på Michael efter att han uppenbarligen svek de vita fångarna under raskriget och Abruzzi gör allt som står i sin makt för att få veta vart Fibonacci finns. Veronica kontaktas av en kvinna som säger sig ha information angående mordet på Terrence Steadman, men två mystiska män sätter käppar i hjulen för henne. Cute Poison ---- Huvudartikel: Cute Poison Avsnittsnummer: 04 Skriven av: Matt Olmstead Regisserad av: Matt Earl Beesley Handling: Rymlingsplanerna försvåras då Michaels nya cellkamrat, Haywire, börjar nysta upp hemligheten bakom Michaels tatueringar. På annat håll får Sucre veta att hans kusin Hector försöker ta hans fästmö ifrån honom. Veronica får hjälp i sin utredning och agenterna Kellerman och Hale får ett nytt uppdrag. English, Fitz or Percy ---- Huvudartikel: English, Fitz or Percy Avsnittsnummer: 05 Skriven av: Zack Estrin Regisserad av: Randall Zisk Handling: Efter att ha fått veta hans samband med Lincoln försöker agenterna Kellerman och Hale förflytta Michael till ett annat fängelse genom att utpressa Fängelsedirektör Pope angående hans demoner från förr. Nu i brist på tid tvingas Michael iscensätta ett rymningsförsök för att se vilken väg de ska ta när de väl har rymt från Fox River. Riots, Drills and the Devil - Part 1 ---- Huvudartikel: Riots, Drills and the Devil - Part 1 Avsnittsnummer: 06 Skriven av: Nick Santora Regisserad av: Robert Mandel Handling: När de faller bakom i schemat får Michael och Sucre vakterna att ge fångarna en flerdagars inlåsning så att de får tid att gräva ett hål i fängelsets rörsystem. Planen baktänder när T-Bag startar ett våldsamt upplopp och Sara finner sig instängd på sitt kontor med flera våldsamma fångar väntandes utanför. Agent Kellerman skickar en fånge efter Lincoln och utanför fängelset reser Veronica och Nick till Washington DC för att följa upp ett nytt spår. Riots, Drills and the Devil - Part 2 ---- Huvudartikel: Riots, Drills and the Devil - Part 2 Avsnittsnummer: 07 Skriven av: Karyn Usher Regisserad av: Vern Gillum Handling: Guvernör Tancredis styrkor gör sig redo för att storma fängelset och bemöta våld med våld, samtidigt som Michael tvingas låta T-Bag vara med i planen efter att han har hittat hålet. Sucre tar hjälp av Abruzzi för att borra i röret och Michael ger sig av för att rädda Sara i sjukstugan. Lincoln blir attackerad av en annan fånge samtidigt som Veronica och Nick får ett grymt samtal i Washington. The Old Head ---- Huvudartikel: The Old Head Avsnittsnummer: 08 Skriven av: Monica Macer Regisserad av: Jace Alexander Handling: Då han finner att fängelsevakterna sitter på en viktig del av rymningsplanen försöker Michael rekrytera Charles Westmoreland till rymningsgänget. Till en början nekar han men efter att han får veta att kapten Bellick är ute efter honom gör han något som ingen av dem kunnat förvänta sig. Veronica och Nick överlever ett mordförsök och agenterna Kellerman och Hale slår till mot LJ och hans familj. Tweener ---- Huvudartikel: Tweener Avsnittsnummer: 09 Skriven av: Paul Sheuring Regisserad av: Matt Earl Beesley Handling: Veronica och Nick försöker få tag på LJ, som jagad av Kellerman och Hale. Michael gör ett försök att skydda en ny ung fånge, Tweener, från T-Bag och rymningen äventyras när Abruzzi sviker en kontakt på utsidan och förlorar styret över fängelseindustrin. Sleight of Hand ---- Huvudartikel: Sleight of Hand Avsnittsnummer: 10 Skriven av: Nick Santora Regisserad av: Dwight H Little Handling: Michael och Abruzzi försöker hitta ett sätt att återfå kontrollen över fängelseindustrin, vilket kan tvinga Michael att ge dem Fibonacci. Veronica, Nick och LJ blir förföljda av en agent från Bolaget när Kellerman och Hale misslyckas. Under tiden blir C-Note misstänksam om vad som försegår i vaktrummet. And Then They Were 7 ---- Huvudartikel: And Then There Were 7 Avsnittsnummer: 11 Skriven av: Zack Estrin Regisserad av: Jesús Salvador Treviño Handling: Både fångar och staben på Fox River blir chockade när de får veta att Michael har en fru då hon dyker upp för att överlämna ett viktigt föremål till honom. Michael tar hjälp av Tweener för att återfå något en vakt har stulit från honom och Westmoreland får en fruktansvärd nyhet. Veronica, Nick och LJ blir fångar i stugan då Agent Quinn hittar dem. Michael och Lincoln inser något som kan sätta stopp för hela rymningen. Odd Man Out ---- Huvudartikel: Odd Man Out Avsnittsnummer: 12 Skriven av: Karyn Usher Regisserad av: Bobby Roth Handling: Med en fånge för mycket ombord på flyktplanen bestämmer sig gruppen för att göra sig av med T-Bag. Dock stöter de på problem när T-Bag avslöjar sitt ess i rockärmen. Abruzzi får en ny syn på livet, vilket slutar illa för honom och Lincoln offrar sig för de andra. End of the Tunnel ---- Huvudartikel: End of the Tunnel Avsnittsnummer: 13 Skriven av: Paul Sheuring Regisserad av: Sanford Booksaver Handling: Veronica träffar Agent Hale som berättar sanningen för henne, samtidigt som Michael kan tvingas överge Lincoln när de andra bestämmer sig för att rymma utan honom. Michael, Sucre, T-Bag, Westmoreland och C-Note påbörjar sin flykt medan Lincoln tas till sjukstugan efter att ha blivit förgiftad. The Rat ---- Huvudartikel: The Rat Avsnittsnummer: 14 Skriven av: Matt Olmstead Regisserad av: Kevin Hooks Handling: Det första flyktförsöker misslyckas, och med Lincolns avrättning bara några timmar bort mixtrar Michael med den elektriska stolen för att vinna mer tid. Bellick gör Tweener till sin tjallare och Michael bedjar till Sara att be hennes far, guvernören, att stoppa avrättningen. Dock har Vicepresident Reynolds andra planer för Lincoln... By the Skin and the Teeth ---- Huvudartikel: By the Skin and the Teeth Avsnittsnummer: 15 Skriven av: Nick Santora Regisserad av: Kevin Hooks Handling: Lincoln spänns fast i elektriska stolen men avrättningen skjuts upp då någon skickar in nytt bevismaterial. Veronica och Nick trotsar vicepresidenten och gräver upp Steadmans grav. Nu med några extra veckor fortsätter Michael med plan B och tar sig in i Fox Rivers sjukavdelning, utklädd till en vakt. Brothers Keeper ---- Huvudartikel: Brothers Keeper Avsnittsnummer: 16 Skriven av: Zack Estrin Regisserad av: Greg Yaitanes Handling: Klockan spolas tillbaka tre år och fokuserar på Michael, Lincoln, T-Bag, Sucre, Sara och C-Note innan de på olika sätt hamnade på Fox River. Vi får följa vad som verkligen hände Lincoln den natten då han blev fångad, hur Michael bestämde sig för att bryta honom ut ur fängelset, hur T-Bag blev sviken av kvinnan han älskade och mycket mer. J-Cat ---- Huvudartikel: J-Cat Avsnittsnummer: 17 Skriven av: Karyn Usher Regisserad av: Guy Ferland Handling: Veronica och Nick börjar söka information om det mystiska Bolaget, ovetandes om att LJ planerar att söka upp Kellerman på egen hand. Michael skickas till isoleringen då han vägrar att svara på Popes frågor om vad som orsakade hans brännskada. Istället blir Sucre tvungen att se till så att rymningen fortfarande hålls hemlig. Bluff ---- Huvudartikel: Bluff Avsnittsnummer: 18 Skriven av: Karyn Usher Regisserad av: Jace Alexander Handling: Michael försöker få Haywire att minnas honom genom att stoppa hans medicindosering. När Sucre hamnar i isoleringen blir deras cell tom och de andra i rymningsteamet blir tvungna att kämpa för att få behålla den. LJ har blivit arresterad och Lincoln får äntligen en chans att besöka honom. The Key ---- Huvudartikel: The Key Avsnittsnummer: 19 Skriven av: Zack Estrin Regisserad av: Sergio Mimica Gezzan Handling: Lincoln blir räddad från bilkraschen av sin far och får veta sanningen bakom iscensättningen av mordet på Terrence Steadman, samtidigt som de har både Kellerman och Bellick i hälarna. Spåren från Quinns mobiltelefon leder till att Veronica får kännedom om Blackfoot, Montana. I Fox River behöver Michael nyckeln till sjukstugan för att kunna färdigställa rymningen, men när han inte klarar av att stjäla den från Sara ber han Nika om hjälp. Tonight ---- Huvudartikel: Tonight Avsnittsnummer: 20 Skriven av: Zack Estrin Regisserad av: Bobby Roth Handling: Då Bellick hittar hålet i vaktrummet kommer Michael och de andra fram till att de måste rymma samma natt. Dessutom blir Michael tvungen att involvera Sara i flyktplanen. Tweener blir ännu ett problem för fångarna och då Veronica planerar att resa till Blackfoot blir hon förrådd av någon nära sig. Go ---- Huvudartikel: Go Avsnittsnummer: 21 Skriven av: Matt Olmstead Regisserad av: Dean White Handling: Rymningen börjar då Michael tvingar Pope att förflytta Lincoln till sjukstugan. Medan Veronica hålls fången av Nick kryper Michael, Sucre, Abruzzi, T-Bag, Westmoreland, C-Note, Tweener och Manche bland rörledningarna under fängelset på sig väg mot psyket och därefter sjukstugan - Mot frihet. Flight ---- Huvudartikel: Flight Avsnittsnummer: 22 Skriven av: Paul Sheuring Regisserad av: Kevin Hooks Handling: Äntligen på andra sidan fängelsemurarna flyr Michael, Lincoln och sex andra fångar mot friheten medan Bellick och polisen jagar efter dem. Vicepresident Reynolds överges av Bolaget och bestämmer sig för att ta saken i egna händer medan Veronica reser till hennes hemliga gömställe i Blackfoot, Montana.